Precious Treasure
by Aihara Yukii
Summary: Antonio's off on his fishing expedition but his mind isn't on fishing but rather a certain White Samurai ranger he's left behind in Panorama City. But he receives some advice from a strange older fisherman that gives him insight on keeping a hold of your precious treasures. Pairing: Antonio x OC


_**Precious Treasure**_

_**By Aihara Yukii**_

_**Author Notes:**_ I know it has been forever since I have written for the Power Rangers fandom and while I do love the original series, I have a strong love for Power Rangers Samurai. Do not get me wrong I have always been a fan forever and the fact that only recently I got inspired to start working on the fandom again.

I really hope all of you will forgive me for taking a bit of time to work on "Kevin's Little Sister" which will be rewritten so to fix spelling errors and other things to make it flow better. Anyway, this story is sort of a one shot, I feel that maybe I should do something for everyone who has read it so far.

Thank you everyone for reading and I promise to update my other fic as time goes on. This takes place sometime after the Samurai Forever Episode.

_**Disclaimer: **_Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai are the property and copyright of Saban Brands. I do own Maya though.

_ She was like a graceful crane that danced upon the feathery softness that was the stage; her hair followed her in a manner that resembled the finest fishing lure in all of my collection. I would see her joyfully dance as her musical laughter rang out as if a melody created solely for me. Her eyes, her lips and those hips that swayed to an invisible melody, I could not take my eyes off her. For now, I know had I not slain the blue dragon standing in the way of my rescue, she would not be my beautiful princesa that loved me for all of my flaws, be it big or small. _

Antonio snapped his head up from the journal he was writing in, he had not heard anything from Maya since the fateful day they had defeated Master Xandered. The day he decided to go on a fishing expedition. He never stopped thinking about Maya, every day that passed, he would go to his room and write in the journal of his feelings he held for her. Some of his thoughts ending up in a song while others were poems; all of which displayed the strong feelings that seemed to fill him with happiness yet some that often filled him with sadness, He was happy that any thought would make him remember the funny girl that stolen his heart.

Glancing at the journal once again Antonio opened it and flipped it to a clean page and began writing, he smiled gently as words flowed from his mind into the pen, each word and sentence flowing more and more, becoming evident and becoming ever clearer. He stopped writing when he realized that with each word, it would begin to make his heart cry out for Maya, looking up at the clock hanging on the wall he sighed, gathering his fishing gear and headed to the upper deck, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of Maya.

"Hey are the fish biting?" He asked stepping on to the deck as he smiled at the other fisherman.

"They're biting but not any trophy sized ones," The other fisherman said keeping his hat low so not to show his face. "But I notice that you haven't been out on the deck but a few minutes at a time each day, but rather you stay in your room."

Antonio smiled. "Uh…yeah, I can't explain it but whenever I am out here I can't seem to concentrate and my head becomes clouded with thoughts of something that I may have forgotten back home."

"Ah, you must act on those thoughts," The older man said. "You'll never know what you have left behind, many people before you have realized little too late. I have a friend where I'm from who lost something important to him because he believed a letter sent to him through the mail."

Antonio paused in mid stringing of his fishing pole. "Your friend lost something important?" he questioned, his brow furrowed. "Was it precious to him?"

"Why yes, it was a beautiful but rare pink crane," The man said. "It left him and migrated to the South East, he never saw her but once and he was too late, she had moved on with someone else to care and nurture her."

Antonio's mind wandered to Maya at the mention of a crane, that had been her folding zord but she was white rather than pink. He sighed and longed to write his feelings for Maya in his journal he kept by his bed next to the picture he looked at every night before he went to bed.

Young man if you want my advice, I think you should remember what's most important and go get it before your precious treasure is taken away." The man said giving him a smile. "Be strong and admit that there is more to life than fishing, while it's worthwhile, you should choose a path in which makes you truly happy."

Nodding Antonio collected his fishing gear and rushed back to his room, maybe the older fisherman was right. Maybe there was something to going back to get his precious treasure back. Rather than writing poems about her.

"You did a good thing guiding the Gold Samurai ranger Tommy," said the woman who was once the Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger. "But did you have to scare him into believing he'd lose the girl he's thinking about?"

"It worked on me when Jason gave me the same speech," Tommy said with a smile. "Hopefully he'll get to her in time."

"I have faith he will," Kimberly smirked as she looked at Tommy with mischief glinting in her eyes. "So I'm your Pink Crane that almost got away huh?"

Tommy chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. "Yes, you still are my beautiful Pink Crane."

The two laughed as they began walking along the deck to go back to their room, they sent up a silent prayer hoping that the Gold Samurai Ranger would have good fortune in his love life.

_**End**_

_**Author Notes:**_ Here ya go a one shot to tide everyone over until I update Kevin's Little Sister. I wanted to toss in a cameo of two original rangers and I was originally going to have it be Jason and Trini but I was like nah, it would be more fun if it was Kimberly and Tommy since their relationship ended in a bad way. In my twisted fan girl mind, I would like to think that after Dino Thunder they got back together. I am sorry if anyone is OOC; it has been forever since I have written for the fandom, Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
